real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry
Harry is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Revival. He originally competed on Survivor: Mexico and later competed in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Generations. Starting off on the strong brawn tribe, Harry was seen as the daddy survivor of the group. He was very liked amongst his tribemembers, and found himself on a strong majority. He was the very first victim of the Purple Rock, who he drew during the purple rock draw after the revote at the first merge tribal council. In Revival, Harry regained his stereotype as being the typical leader but also the dad-figure. He was the spokesperson for his tribe and was seen as the person everyone could get advise from. He used this as his strategy, getting people on his side easily and jumping on different boats when needed. Because of this type of strategic and social game, Harry managed to get to the end where he was crowned as the Sole Survivor for having an strong ballanced social/strategic/physical game. In Heroes vs. Villains, Harry tone down his game by moving onto the background. He was often seen as floating, not being UTR but also not viewed as a threat despite being one of the recent winners. At some time, his enemies Dana and Eliza plan to blindside him. Because his ally Pepper is having the idol, which is fake after all, they don't buy it. When it's revealed to be fake, Harry is blindsided and voted out pre-merge. In Generations, he returned for a fourth time to play the game. Being already seen as a threat early on in the game, he had to do a lot to keep himself safe. He made close bonds with Casey and Darcy. Playing the game quiet, being on good terms with everyone and not showing too much of his game got him in a good spot until he was caught by doing that, ultimately seen as the biggest threat and taken out at the final eight. Because of him being rocked out, voted out pre-merge, voted out post-merge and winning the game, he became the first person to do this. Also the fact he was the first male four-time player and the title of "Survivor Daddy", made him one of the most beloved and respected players on the series. Survivor: Mexico Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Harry! Tribe Designation: Obock. Player he respects the most: Kelly, Elina, Kendrick, Luna, Robin, Joel and Michael. Player he respects the least: Tatum, Harold, Polina, Olga and Khukio. Previous Finishes: 10th. Favorite Past Moment: The Rock Draw. It was exciting and nervewracking. The results are a different story, though. Why Did You Come Back?: I could've won last season did I not get rocked out. This time I'll be sure I'm winning the game. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Harry Tribe Designation: Heroes Player he respects the most: Tons respect for Dean, Luna and Robin! Player he respects the least: Layson, sorry dude. Previous Finishes: 10th & Sole Survivor (1st) Favorite Past Moment: Obviously, winning the game Why Did You Come Back?: To become this series' first two time winner and to just play again. Survivor is the bomb. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Harry Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player he respects the most: Gotta go with Chloe! She's an phenomenal player and I have tons of respect for that girl. She made Heroes vs. Villains a blast to play and watch. Player he respects the least: Any quitters, cheaters and disrespectful people. I don't wanna name names but there are some people I really don't respect, one of them obviously the only banned one. Previous Finishes: 10th, 1st & 14th (yes in that order, right?) Favorite Past Moment: Bit cheesy but of course me winning the game. I didn't expect it to happen at all, well maybe a little, but still the feeling was euphoric and looking back at that time I just really get cheered up. Why Did You Come Back?: Simply to re-live this amazing experience again. I can't get enough of playing this game and meeting new people with the same passion is fantastic. Voting History Trivia * Harry is the first person to draw the purple rock and getting eliminated from the game. * Harry was for a long time the only person to play twice and be never voted off, drawing the purple rock in Mexico and getting eliminated. And in Revival, Harry won and never got voted out. * Harry is the only person to be ever rocked out, voted out pre-merge, post-merge and won the game. * He was the first male four-time player. ** He is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Zoey, Casey, Hannah, Robin, Jakey and Quinn. * Harry attended Dean and Sophie's wedding. * Harry made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Legends, as one of the six former Survivor players to give the immunity winner advice about the game as part of the Dream Island twist.